


how does a moment last forever?

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Children, Fatherhood, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Parenthood, Post-Series, it's also my first fic for this fandom, set at least three years after season 1 ends, the state of their careers is open to interpretation, this was me trying to cheer myself up after a two-hour drawing session yielded horrible results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri tries to keep his anxieties at bay after becoming a father.





	

It’s taken him a while to calm down, to put the brakes on his mind as it frantically raced towards the worst possible outcomes. Yuuri doesn’t want to feel regret, not when there’s absolutely no reason to. For heaven’s sake, they’d only just _begun_ and Yuuri was already thinking of fifty different ways it could all go wrong.

He focuses on everything they have to do. Clothes shopping. Finding a pediatrician. No, no, not that train of thought. He doesn’t want to think of high fevers and terrifying drives to the emergency room.

_Stop it, Yuuri. Stop._

Schools then. Teachers. Teachers Yuuri will have to communicate with in his less-than-perfect Russian. Essays and homework to look over and correct. Tests to sign. Grades to fight over.

_You’ll keep learning Russian. Keep speaking it, keep listening to it. You're okay._

He somehow gets his thoughts under control, even if his stomach is still tight with nerves and his breathing’s shaky. Yuuri wants to be grounded in this moment, and seizes the memories of all the moments leading up to it.

Victor getting the long-awaited call from the social worker. Yuuri coming home to his overjoyed husband lifting him off his feet and kissing him soundly before telling him they were finally going to be parents.

The two of them losing themselves in breathless laughter as they put the final touches in the bedroom, Yuuri painting leaping poodles next to Victor’s dancing piglets.

Makkachin bounding around them in excitement, knowing something will change soon.

Victor noticing Yuuri’s nervous fidgeting as they drove to the group home, his hand covering Yuuri’s in a gentle reminder that they’d be embarking on this journey together. That Victor was just as scared as he was, if not more.

Finally setting eyes on the four-year-old boy named Alexei, whose apprehensive look reminded Yuuri so much of himself that it made his heart ache with understanding and an instant love. His round eyes are blue and his untidy hair light brown, and the smile he gives them is small and hopeful.

Victor greeting Alexei in soft Russian, holding out his hand and smiling with such happiness in his eyes that Yuuri’s heart swells just looking at him.

Alexei reaching out and slowly shaking Victor’s hand, answering in a sweet voice that Yuuri commits to memory because it’s _his son’s_ voice.

He copies Victor’s greeting, relieved when Alexei gives him the same hopeful reception.

Yuuri had forgotten how his mind can turn against him even when he’s at his happiest. He doesn’t want to think of broken bones, food allergies (strawberries, they were told), broken hearts, sneaking out at night, car accidents, or any of the millions of things that could go wrong. He wonders how his parents went through this terror twice. How Yuuko has to experience it threefold. Yuuri blinks so many times and still can’t believe that this is his life. That such a perfect man and beautiful child belong to him.

It’s only been mere hours and Yuuri wants the _world_ for Alexei, and wants to do everything right by him.

Yuuri takes a breath and lets it out in a long exhale, patting Makkachin's head in gratitude for the dog's steadfast support. He gets up from the couch and walks to his son’s now-occupied bedroom, intent on being there when his son goes to sleep in his new home. 

Victor’s lying beside Alexei, who is tucked in comfortably as Victor gently strokes across his forehead. Alexei is still awake but his eyelids look heavy with exhaustion from Victor’s soft voice. Yuuri carefully lays down on Alexei’s other side, his gaze trained on the steady rise and fall of his son’s chest. Victor smiles at him from across the bed, loving and grateful in a way that quietly says, _We did it._

Yuuri smiles back at him and silently agrees, kissing Alexei’s hair as the boy falls asleep between them. Yuuri and Victor stay for another half hour, watching and committing everything to memory before they too head to bed, Victor wrapping an arm around Yuuri and pressing a long kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

>  **My tumblr** : aeriamamaduck


End file.
